


Handling Hilda

by LL123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LL123/pseuds/LL123
Summary: Getting a certain pink-haired student to actually put effort into her education has been one of the more difficult problems Byleth has had to solve as Garreg Mach's newest professor. But, after working at it quite a bit himself, he has managed to find a solution; it's unconventional, and surely inappropriate, but also quite effective.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Handling Hilda

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long while since I wrote any smut: just been the one fic up since I made this account. What can I say? I'm between semesters and suddenly found some inspiration. It's on the short side, and the ending's a bit teasing (sorry in advance, heh). Still, hope you enjoy!

When Byleth had first started teaching Hilda, she seemed to him just a spoiled, lazy, girl. She would complain whenever she had to do work, and was constantly asking him to be kept off the battlefield – to be allowed to cheer from the sidelines instead. To say the least, he didn’t have an especially positive opinion of her.  
  


However, after taking the time to get to know her, he found that she was actually quite a talented, capable young woman. He just had to handle her in a... special way... to keep her motivated.  
  


_Glurk glurk glurk!! Ghhh... hnnn... glurk glurk glurk glurk glurk!_

  
The gagging noises filled the professor’s room as he facefucked the pink-haired doll. He was seated on the edge of his mattress, with the daughter of House Goneril kneeling down on the carpet before him. While he held her by her pigtails to keep her head in place, his hips rocked to and fro, pulling the last three or so inches of his cock out from between her lips before pushing them right back in, the rest of him staying in her mouth and down her throat.   
  


He was hardly gentle with her: they’d done this enough now that he knew how much she could take, and it was quite a lot. He wasn’t excessively rough, but he didn’t show any restraint, either. He had come to find a slightly darker sort of pleasure in _seeing_ (not just _feeling_ ) her choke on his size – watching spittle bubble up at the corners of her mouth and dribble out, and her rosey eyes grow hazy. And she was more than happy to go along with him. She’d found her own twisted satisfaction in this, derived from letting someone who was meant to guide and protect her simply _use_ her; as he got off on pushing her to her limits, she’d be working herself over with her fingers, creeping toward release along with him.  
  


When she started to visibly dizzy, he’d pull back out so she could regain her wind some. But he didn’t give her long, not wanting to miss the sensation of her mouth around his shaft. She got a few deep breaths, quick as she could manage, and he was right back in, before there was time enough for the strands of spit between his length and her lips to fall away.  
  


Throughout all of this, in contrast to his confident man-handling of her, his expression stayed almost completely stoic, true to the reputation of the “ashen demon.” The occasional groan of pleasure would slip through, but he otherwise neglected to complement the debaucherous chorus with any sounds of his own, instead letting it sing as it was. This was the usual with him, and it had caused Hilda frustration at first, as it made it rather difficult to tell when he was close to finishing. But she’d since learned to pick up on the subtle tells he did have, from the way his breath would hitch to how his thrusting would start to sporadically stagger, to the throbbing of his member... all signs she started to notice now.   
  


His grip in her hair tightened, and she readied herself best she could, closing her eyes, drawing in as much air as she could through her nose, relaxing her body and opening up her throat... then he gave one last thrust forward, pulling her forward at the same time, and let go. With a strained grunt, he came, first spurting down her gullet, but then suddenly pulling back to leave a few ropes across her face, and one in the front of her mouth on his way out. All for the satisfaction of leaving her senses thoroughly awash with his juices.  
  


“Mmmm...” she moaned, keeping her eyes closed and sitting back on her feet.  
“ _Professor_ ... what a mess you made,” she said, as sexily as she could manage. She then began to use her fingers to scrape off the grey-white that he’d splattered her face with, scooping it all up... and bringing her fingers to her mouth to suck them clean in-between each pass.  
“Can’t believe you’ve made _me_ clean up for _you_ ,” she went on, milking the moment “... I don’t mind so much, though...” she said, bringing her voice up at the end and giving him a wink and a knowing smile.  
  


“You have a real talent for it,” he said, finally speaking. Meanwhile, his manhood was still rock-hard, whatever stiffness he’d lost after his orgasm rapidly returning at the sight of his naughty student happily gobbling down his cum.  
  


“Mm, and you know what _else_ I have a talent for? ...” She leaned forward, let her hands run up her thighs, and then reached out to his arms and clasped his wrists. Following, he stood and helped her up to her feet, only for her to immediately push him, knocking him back down onto the mattress. She didn’t stay standing over him long, though, instead taking the opportunity to climb over his lap, straddling him with a knee on each side. He laid still, not wanting to interrupt her... yet. She leaned over him and drew close, nearly letting their lips brush together, making him wait for a kiss... before pulling away and giggling. Then she leaned in again, this time to whisper the rest of her sentence in his ear: “... Making men want me.”   
  


It was, truly, a skill of hers. Proving that point, he grabbed her by her hips, no longer willing to passively let her play with him. In a single, fluid motion, he pulled her off of him and turned her around, leaving him sitting up and her lying on her stomach. He got the rest of the way up onto the mattress, turned to face her, and pulled her back up, directing her to get situated on her hands and knees, which she obediently did. He then brought an open-palmed hand down over her ass, creating a loud _smack_ that echoed in the room.  
  


“Hhhn!” she cried out, mostly a noise of pleasure, but also one that acknowledged the sharp twinge of pain. “Are you going to _teach me a lesson_ , professor?” 

“I am.” Another _smack_.

“Hah... good...” and she leaned forward, even as he spanked her again, and arched her back for him. She had come to him tonight in only a transparent, pink nightgown, a similarly-colored pair of panties – now long discarded – and a pair of cherry-red, knee-high socks, so as she raised the angle of her hips, she was sure to be giving him a perfect view of her pristine, wet pussy “... because there was something I was _really_ hoping to learn from you tonight.”  
  


The analogy didn’t really make a lot of sense – with how many times they’d known each other, now, she’d hardly be learning something new tonight – but that hardly mattered, especially when he was looking right at her impossibly tempting flower. Without wasting any more time, he kneeled behind her, guided his head to her entrance, and pressed his way inside.  
  


“Ohhh yesss! Aaah... haaah... ‘love the way you feel in me, professor...”

He took the first push slowly, relishing the feeling of her warmth taking in his every inch, making sure he got all the way down to his very hilt. Again, without a word.

“Mmm... you love it, too, don’t you? ... You love _fucking_ your dirty little _student_... so terrible of you...”

She was right. It was terrible, twisted, screwed up... but more than all that, it was obscenely _hot._ And hearing her say it only turned him on more. Still wordlessly, he began to pump in and out of her, his pace quickly mounting. 

Even after her mock-chastising him, there wasn’t a hint of regret, or guilt. He was well past that, now. All there was here was pleasure, and he was happy just to chase it.


End file.
